Ide Cerita
by Rifka Sweetberry
Summary: Cerita tentang Nobita yang kesusahan untuk mendapatkan ide cerita. Penasaran? Makanya baca! Jangan lupa buat nge-review yaa..


**-Ide Cerita-**

**My Second Fanfic**

"Huft.. Sebal!!" Keluh Nobita sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang berada di depannya. Hari ini Nobita dan teman-temanku diberi tugas mengarang cerita. Lebih parahnya lagi, cerita itu harus dikumpulkan besok. "Kejam sekali guru bahasa Indonesia itu."

Nobita berjalan menuju taman. Niatnya dia ingin mencari ide untuk ceritanya. Dia duduk di bangku taman sambil memikirkan idenya. Tiba-tiba..

"HEY!" Suara itu mengagetkan Nobita yang sedang berpikir. Suara itu tidak asing lagi kalau bukan Doraemon, salah satu sahabat Nobita. Nobita tidak menghiraukan dan kembali berpikir, tetapi Doraemon kembali mengagetkannya. "Ngapain ngelamun di sini sendirian? Sendiri lagi!"

"Aku bukan ngelamun tau! Aku sedang berpikir ide apa untuk cerita karanganku. Emangnya kamu sudah tau ide cerita kamu?" Tanya Nobita.

"Sudah dong!" Jawab Doraemon pendek.

"Apaan emangnya?" Tanya Nobita kembali.

"Rahasia dong!"

"Yasudah, jangan ganggu aku! Biarkan aku konsentrasi mencari ide!"

Lalu, Doraemon melangkah pergi menuju arah kelas. Aku tau dari suara sepatunya. Suasana taman sangan berisik. Tetapi, Nobita tetap melanjutkan pencarian idenya.

15 menit kemudian, taman menjadi sangat berisik. Nobita berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan pencarian 'ilham'. _Mungkin di perpustakaan akan datang banyak ide yang aku perlukan_. Seru Nobita dalam hati.

Bel istirahat tanda waktu habis pun berbunyi. Nobita kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran saat ini adalah sejarah. Pelajaran yang membosankan menurut Nobita. Apalagi dengan gurunya yang galak. Selama pelajaran sejarah Nobita tidak konsentrasi. Pikiran terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu memikirkan tentang ide cerita dan pelajaran.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah matematika. Pelajaran paling sulit menurut Nobita. Selama pelajaran Nobita sama sekali tidak konsentrasi, tetapi dia hanya pura-pura memperhatikan agar tidak dimarahin.

Setelah perlajaran matematika adalah istirahat makan siang. Nobita berjkalan menuju kantin. Dia membeli nasi goreng dan es kelapa muda. Ketika makan, terbesit dipikirannya untuk membuat cerita tentang seekor ikan yang memakan nasi goreng. Tetapi itu tidak masuk diakal sama sekali.

"Hey Nobita!" Seru Suneo dan Giant bersamaan.

"Hey!" Balas Nobita.

"Kami makan di situ ya?" Pinta Giant.

"Terserah kalian!" Seru Nobita.

Giant dan Suneo duduk disebelahku. Jadinya aku di tengah-tengah. Terlihat Giant membeli nasi goreng dan es jeruk dan Suneo yang membeli nasi + ayam goreng dan air putih dingin.

"Kalian sudah ada ide untuk cerita besok?" Tanya Nobita membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah!" Jawab Suneo dan Giant bersamaan.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Nobita

"Tentang seorang anak perempuan yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri." Seru Suneo. Idenya sama sekali tidak memberikan pencerahan bagi Nobita.

"Kalau aku tentang seorang anak yang ingin bertemu dengan penyanyi idolanya." Jawab Giant bangga. Huft.. Ide Giant sama sekali tidak memberikan ide yang bagus untuk Nobita. Malah, Nobita semakin khawatir dengan tugas cerita besok.

"Oh…" Jawab Nobita singkat.

Setelah istirahat makan siang adalah pelajaran IPA. Banyak bagian membosankan untuk Nobita. Dan tidak harus diceritakan di sini (hehehe).

Bel pulang lalu berbunyi, Shizuka berdiri dan berteriak "Berdoa mulai!" Anak-anak pun berdoa dengan keyakinannya masing-masing dan langsung pulang. Nobita pulang bersama dengan Shizuka dan Doraemon. Sepanjang perjalan Nobita hanya berpikir dan terus berpikir. Dia tidak mau terkena hukuman karena tidak menyelesaikan PR untuk yang ketinga kalinya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Nobita langsung ganti baju dan menyalakan laptopnya. Nobita memang mempunyai laptop pribadi. Setelah itu, Nobita hanya menatapi layar laptopnya. Nobita bingung ingin menulis apa. Lalu, Nobita mulai bercerita dengan segala unek-uneknya yang terpendam. Setelah di print, Nobita berkata "Bu, tolong beri nilai 100 ya…"

**-The End-**

**

* * *

  
**

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus nggak? (kepedean.. hehehe)

Jangan lupa 'tuk review yaa..

ditunggu review-nya..


End file.
